Katherine McGhee
A cleaner and washer who dated John Wellington and was very much obsessed with him who is prone to outburst of tears over any sort of sligh, real or imagined. Early Life Born in Chichester, Katherine had a very sad upbringing as she had to fend for herself and her younger brother Jamal McGhee as her parents died when she and Jamal were rather young younger brother. She would do this by going round houses and asking to do their washing for a living. From there she also was a cleaner. Soon she became obsessed with John Wellington and managed to date him even though he didn't really like Katherine who he found to be clingy and always prone to crying constantly. It is clear that John wants out of this relationship The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 She and John come to Grasmere Valley in order to live. John wants to get away from her but without hurting her feelings or making her cry again. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #3 How Can I Get Myself Alone? #3 Tale of John Wellington Katherine is obsessed with John Wellington and is wiling to follow him everywhere. Wanting to be a lone and wanting to break up with her he starts doping activities without her only for her to pop up every single time to shout at him why she hasn't invited him along. In the end to get Katherine away from him John goes to the woods, where she follows and is scared by a ghost and runs away in which the ghost is really Devon underneath a white bed sheet. #5-7, 11 The Affair #6 Tale of Isaac Katherine is present at the fighting match between Isaac and Chris Marquis after Isaac found out that Chris unbeknownst to him was having an affair with Tessa Crab. Isaac loses after trying to kick at Chris, nearly hitting Daisy and her chucking him out of the arena. #12 -13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On Sean Debris is trying to swim after the cruise ship he was on had capsized. Seeing him along with her good friend Janine Drexall they simply don't bother to help and continuing talking. #27 The Commonwealth Games #27 Tale of Jeddie’s Biggest Fan She is seen with Julia Dent as they try to determine who is Jeddie's Biggest Fan when he wants to town to get behind Jeddie for the Commonwealth Games. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 9 All the Single Leapers She is among those at the Single Leaper Club run by Susan Mallory where the singles come together and moan about their singleness. They are all wearing black and their is a casket in the middle with the wedding dress Courtney Chicago had worn on her wedding day. Katherine keeps wailing and wants to tell her story, causing for JP Simmons to be very annoyed with her as they have all heard many times. Peter Rupert, new comer, is saddened by this story but tries to encourage everyone there is more to life than whether one is married or not. Katherine ends up retelling her story being the most over the top out of those in the group with her wailing. She says how she had a hard up bringing washing people clothes and for ages wanted John Wellington to love her but he did not in the way that she wanted him to and still cries out his name to this day. . In the end of Kevin Davis finds them and tells them to leave as they aren't sanctioned to be there.